


Take Charge

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, female dom, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen ignores Evie’s orders so she decides to show him who is really in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Charge

Cullen stood over the war table staring at the map. They had lost contact with a squadron in the Exalted Plains nearly a week ago and he was starting to believe they had been lost for good. It had been his fault; he was the one who suggested them to go on the mission. He had thought the Freemen of the Dales had been taken care of, the mission should have been easy. Now they were missing and he would have to inform their families they had been lost to the Inquisition's cause, to his negligence.

“You need to take a break.” Cullen lifted his head slowly when a soft voice rang out from the doorway. Evie stood in the threshold of the monk's door, a worried expression etched across her delicate features.

Cullen shook his head the barest amount before returning his focus to the map before him. “There's no time.” He stated curtly as he bent forward to lean heavily on the surface of the war table. “This is my fault. I need to find them.”

Evie heaved an exasperated sigh which Cullen ignored. She didn't understand. She wasn't the one who ordered them out there. She wasn't the one who put their lives at risk. She may be the Inquisitor but he was the commander. She chooses the missions but he chooses the soldiers to carry them out. He sent these men and women to their deaths, not her.

“Do you really think you'll find them staring at the map?” She asked, now standing to his left. Cullen had been so lost in thought he didn't hear her approach.

“No, but perhaps-”

“Perhaps nothing.” Evie interrupted kindly. “You need a break. You've been standing here all day.” She lifted her hand as she spoke, ready to comfort her commander.

When her hand landed on Cullen's shoulder he shook her off instantly. He didn't want her comfort, he wanted to find the troops he had lost. “I don't have time for this, Evie!” He shouted keeping his eyes trained on the map and not seeing the way she had recoiled slightly. “You're distracting me.” He grumbled.

The room fell silent then. For a moment Cullen thought she was going to finally leave him be. That was until her voice rang out again, this time it was sure, strong, commanding; a cadence he rarely heard from her. It was her “Inquisitor” voice; a tone she had to actually practice to get right.

“Commander Cullen!” Evie all but shouted causing Cullen's ingrained military training to kick in and he whirled around to face his Inquisitor.

She stood with her back straight and her chest puffed out a small amount, trying to make all five feet and three inches of herself seem imposing. Cullen couldn't help the amused smirk that came to his lips at the sight of her. She still had a purple mallow tucked behind her ear. She looked adorable.

“Are you _laughing_ at me, Commander?” She snapped, wiping the grin from his lips instantly.

_Oh._

“N-no, Inquisitor.” Cullen stammered nervously. Was she really mad at him? He was only doing his job.

“Yes. I am the Inquisitor and as the Inquisitor I gave you an order.” Evie raised her chin up as she spoke, an authoritative gleam in her eyes. “Now go sit on the bench.” She finished as she lifted her hand and pointed to the bench on the wall behind her.

Cullen stared in disbelief at his normally bashful lover. This wasn't the first time he had seen Evie take on her commanding role, but that was always when she was supposed to be the fabled Inquisitor. When they were alone she was quiet, demure, gentle, and his to command completely. He had to admit this new assertive side of her was... thrilling.

Cullen lowered his head in a slight bow before slipping past Evie to carry out her order. He could feel her eyes tracking his every movement as he walked to the bench, studying him. When he finally reached the stone slab, he turned to face her once more to find her staring directly at him, her commanding gaze never faltering.

Once he was seated, she moved to him with strong, determined steps. He watched with baited breath, his entire body twitching with the urge to take control of the situation. It would be easy enough for him to return them to their usual roles; she had made it clear on more than one occasion she preferred his command when they were alone. He remained in his place, though wanting to see what she would do next.

With the distance between them finally closed, Evie stood over Cullen. She gazed down at him, scrutinizing every twitch of his muscles. Her eyes trailed down his body until they landed on his lap and Cullen wondered if she could see the affect her authoritative demeanour was having on him. He didn't have to wonder for long as he watched Evie's lips turn up at the corners. An expression Cullen knew all too well flashed across her face: she was feeling playful now. Another role for her to try on for size. Cullen was more than happy to oblige her but he was curious, how far was his bashful flower going to take this?

“Spread your legs, Commander.” Cullen shuddered as Evie whispered her order.

His knees fell to the sides instantly while he slid his feet along the flagstone below them. As soon as their was enough room, Evie stepped between his spread thighs. Cullen gasped when her hands lifted suddenly and she fisted them in the blonde curls at the back of his head. She yanked him forward without warning, slamming their lips together and thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

Cullen groaned into the forceful kiss, revelling in the feeling of her gentle fingers tugging at his hair. When he lifted his own hands to pull her body closer to his, she pulled his head back and ended their kiss far too soon.

“You won't touch me unless I say. Is that clear, Commander?” Evie questioned lowly.

Cullen nodded instantly. Anything she wanted, she could have. He was hers to command any way she saw fit. He dropped his hands into his lap and waited patiently for her next command.

That was when he could see her starting to falter. Her eyes shifted away from him, a blush starting to creep into her cheeks. As her fingers started to loosen their grip Cullen could feel himself becoming almost disappointed. It had been amazing to see Evie like that – so forceful, so strong – he didn't want it to end yet.

“What do you want me to do, Inquisitor?” He coaxed. Evie's eyes lifted to his once more. Cullen flashed her a small, encouraging smile, giving her a slight nod. “I am yours to command.” He murmured.

The hardness Evie's eyes had held a moment before returned then. She raised her chin again, regaining the authoritative air about her as she released her grip on his hair completely.

“My boots, Commander.” She stated as she took a step back from him. “Remove them.”

Cullen slid from his seat instantly, eager to follow her command. He shuffled along the flagstone on his knees until he was kneeling at her feet. He peeked up at her, silently asking permission before he continued. He always made her double check his orders, he would show her the same respect.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she gazed down at him. An almost excited smile lit her face for just a moment before she schooled her expression. With her face hardened again, Evie gave Cullen a curt nod and granted him permission to continue.

Cullen pulled at the knots in her bootlaces carefully. Once each of her boots was untied he waited for her to lift her leg so he could slip them from her feet. Evie laid her hands on his shoulders and raised her left foot. Once her boot and sock was pulled free, she did the same with her right.

Cullen leaned back onto his haunches once Evie was bare foot, waiting. This was her game, she decided what was next. Though, he hoped it went somewhere with her on her back and his now aching cock buried in her sweet cunt.

“Take off your gloves, Commander.” Evie ordered next while her hands moved to the front of her trousers. “And only your gloves.” She added.

Cullen kept his eyes glued to Evie as he tore his gloves from his hands. He couldn't wait to touch her, run his bare hands over every inch of her body. Only if she allowed it, of course. With his gloves tossed away to join Evie's boots, Cullen watched studiously as Evie plucked at the laces of her trousers. His shallow breathing increased once the laces were loosened enough to reveal the purple samite smallclothes she was wearing beneath her trousers. A groan rumbled in Cullen's chest as he watched Evie dip her thumbs into the waistband of her trousers and slid them and her smalls to her feet in one fluid motion.

His hands twitched and his whole body trembled as he fought with his instinct to pounce upon her. He wanted her on her back, screaming his name. Or on her hands and knees, begging him to spank and fuck her in equeal measure. Cullen barely noticed as Evie moved past him to the bench he had just been sitting on. He was too busy imagining her legs wrapped around his waist as he bounced her in his lap.

“Commander-” Cullen's focus returned to reality at the sound of Evie's soft voice. He turned on his knees quickly to her new location behind him. He growled as he took in the sight of her. Evie sat upon the bench, completely bare now, having removed her jacket and breastband while he was lost in his fantasies. Her legs were spread wide for him to take in her splendour as she idly ran her fingertip along her glistening seam.

A muted whimper brought his attention up to her face. She was looking away from him toward the large windows behind the war table. A flush had coloured her cheeks a red that rivalled the shade of her scarlet hair. The hand that wasn't between her legs was pinching her nipple gently while her chest heaved. She had never touched herself for him like this. He had never seen her pleasure herself from this angle. Every time her own hands were on her body for him, so was he. Cullen liked this angle a great deal.

“Commander, I want-” She tried again causing another growl to erupt from Cullen. She never called him by his title. When they were together she had only ever called him 'Cullen', 'Love', and 'Ser.' His cock twitched painfully in his trousers at the sound of her whimpering his title. He would never be able to hear her say it again without remembering this moment.

“Tell me what you want, Inquisitor.” _Give me an order. Command me._ “I am yours to command.”

“Your mouth...” She whimpered. “I want your mouth.” She turned her gaze back to him as she spoke. Despite the trepidation her eyes betrayed she seemed determined to keep her authority over their encounter. “Now, Commander.”

“As my Inquisitor commands.” Cullen murmured with a slight bow of his head. He took his place between Evie's spread thighs with great urgency. He would give her exactly what she ordered. Cullen had always been a good soldier, he excelled at following orders. He would happily follow this one.

With his amber eyes locked on Evie's, Cullen lowered his head slowly. Evie always seemed to enjoy teasing him - following his orders at her own pace - he understood now why she did it. He watched her eyes darken as he made his slow descent toward her dripping cunt. She was losing her patience. She didn't just want him now, she needed him. She may be giving the orders, but he was in charge. It was just the way it was when their roles were reversed. Evie's huff of exasperation brought a smirk to Cullen's lips.

Without warning, Evie's hands left her body and shot out toward Cullen. She took hold of his mussed hair, gripping the blonde curls in her delicate fingers. With gentle but insistent force, she pressed his face faster toward her core. Cullen grinned gleefully as his breath washed over Evie's dewy center and a shudder racked her whole body.

Cullen's first taste was a tease; the tip of his hot tongue sliding along Evie's seam, gathering the moisture there but not slipping past the barrier. He groaned as the tangy taste of her danced along his tongue, so sweet and juicy. When he did it a second time, then a third, teasing her but nothing more, Evie's grip tightened on his hair, pushing him harder into her cunt. He groaned into her soaking heat, revelling in the feeling of her pulling his hair while his face was buried in her heat.

Cullen finally pushed his tongue past the barrier of her labia to her clit. He flicked his tongue up and down over Evie's swollen pearl, wringing a soft gasp from her lips. His hands twitched in his lap, fighting to keep himself from lifting them to touch her. He groaned as Evie lifted her legs over his shoulders, clamping her thick thighs over his ears, and making it that much harder for him get a proper taste of her bounty.

When her grip loosened on his hair, Cullen wrenched his head back as best he could. “May I touch you?” He begged, his lips skimming her dripping core as they moved.

“No.” Evie breathed without hesitation. Cullen grunted in frustration. He wanted to feel her skin under his hands, he wanted to run his thumbs over her soaking labia and part her for himself, he needed to sink his fingers into her quivering cunt. “Touch yourself, Commander.” His eyes lifted to hers quickly. Evie's eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth hanging open as she panted out her orders. “Keep going while you take yourself in hand.”

With her order given, Cullen quickly moved his hands to the laces of his trousers. He fought blindly with them while Evie brought her hands from his hair to her cunt. Pressing her thumbs to her labia, she spread herself for him to expose her dewy pink center.

“Keep going.” She ordered again, her voice breathy and wanton.

Cullen sealed his lips over Evie's clit, groaning when she bucked her hips into his mouth. He sucked on the bundle of nerves desperately, flicking his tongue down to dip into her opening and gather her nectar whenever she heaved a particularly loud moan.

By the time Cullen had finally gotten his trousers undone and his cock free, he was ready to burst. She had told him to touch himself, but she didn't say anything about being allowed to come. When he was in charge Evie has to be given permission to finish but Cullen wasn't sure he would be able to hold out; not with his face buried in her cunt and her unabashed cries echoing off the high stone walls.

Cullen encircled his fist around his oozing cock, giving himself a single squeeze before he began pumping his fist over along his length. He rubbed his hand up and down his shaft in steady strokes, trying to prolong his pleasure as long as possible. He circled his thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the precum over his head. An endless growl rumbled in Cullen's chest as he worked himself closer to the edge while Evie thrust her hips into his face.

He tried to keep his eyes trained on Evie's face, wanting to watch her as she fell apart on his tongue. However, having his face between her legs while he fucked his own hand was just too much. Cullen's eyes slipped shut as he devoured Evie's cunt. Her legs tightened their grip around his head and her hands moved back to tangle in his hair. She pushed him down while she curled her hips up, silently commanding him. As soon as Cullen buried his tongue as deep into her cunt as he could, Evie's whole body convulsed. He did it over and over, pulling his tongue out only to sink back in and curl it upwards just to hear her wail and feel her spasm around him.

Cullen focused on the sounds they were making together: Evie's harsh panting and shrill whines, the slurping sound of his tongue in her cunt, the wet slapping of his hand dragging over his cock. It was all too much.

With his tongue buried deep into her entrance, Cullen burst over his hand. Heat coursed through his veins to bathe his entire body in fiery bliss while electricity buzzed down his spine and straight to his manhood. His hips jerked wildly into the circle of his fist as he coated his hand and the stone floor before him in his seeds. He groaned lewdly into Evie's heat while he rode out his orgasm, milking himself until there was nothing left and his whole world went black.

Cullen hadn't realised he wasn't moving his mouth anymore until Evie tugged his hair and he returned to his senses. “I didn't...” He opened his eyes and looked up at Evie as she panted out her frustrated words. “I didn't give you permission-” Cullen thrust his tongue back into Evie's twitching cunt, turning her admonishment into another high-pitched whine. She hadn't give him permission to come so he had to make up for his disobedience. He would expect the same of her if they were in their usual roles.

“S-stop...” Evie panted but Cullen ignored her. He wanted to make her melt on his tongue. His hands twitched in his lap over and over, fighting all over again to keep himself from grabbing onto her. “I said, stop!” Evie wailed as she wrenched Cullen's face from her cunt.

Cullen panted harshly as he stared up at Evie's dripping cunt. His tongue darted out from between his lips and he lapped at her juices soaking his face; he needed more. He needed to drink her dry. He tried to lurch forward but Evie had moved her legs from his over his shoulders to rest her feet on the front of them, keeping him a bay.

Cullen shifted his gaze to Evie's face only to find a glazed over but stern expression there. “I didn't... I didn't give you permission to- to finish.” She panted.

Cullen nodded mutely as he watched the flush that was covering her freckled face, neck, and chest deepen. Even completely bare, her nectar covering her thighs and the bench below her, staring at him with his face also covered in her arousal, and completely in charge Evie could still find it in her to blush. It was one of the most endearing things about her to him.

“I-I know. I just-”

“Quiet, Commander.” Evie cut in. “On your back. Eyes closed. Hands over your head.”

A shudder racked Cullen's body as Evie bit out her order. He nodded again while wiping his seed from his hands on his trousers. Slowly Cullen slid his legs out from under him and lowered himself to the floor. Once he was laying flat on his back, the fur of his mantle tickling his cheeks, he raised his hands over his head and laced his fingers together. As his eyes slipped shut, Cullen began imagining what would come next. He had a very good notion and that idea thrilled him to no end.

He could hear shuffling by his feet as he waited, his chest rising and falling rapidly in anticipation. Soon after he heard foot steps and held his breath. When a pair of shapely thighs brushed his cheeks and a weight settled on sternum he exhaled sharply. He breathed in Evie's scent as she shuffled forward on her knees until her cunt was pressed to his mouth once more.

“It's my turn, Commander.” Evie breathed as she began rubbing herself over his lips. “Make me see stars.”

Cullen groaned lewdly as he opened his mouth. His tongue darted out to stroke Evie's folds while she dragged herself over his face repeatedly. Cullen basked in the taste of her on his tongue, the feeling of her legs framing his head, the weight of her on his chest and face, her whines and gasps as they both worked to bring her to her end. He was surrounded and filled with nothing but Evie; a state of being far better than any orgasm he could find for himself. He could die in that moment and he would die the happiest man in all of Thedas; his tongue buried deep in the sweetest flower there was.

“C-comm-” Cullen squeezed his eyes tightly as he listened to Evie's stuttered moans; she told him to close his eyes and he would obey. Even if that did mean he wouldn't get to see her face as she tumbled over the edge.

Cullen clenched his hands together, his knuckles turning white from the effort. _She gave an order. Maker's breath, she gave_ _ **me**_ _an order. I will follow- Her skin is always so soft, so warm. Her muscles twitching under my fingers. Fuck._ Cullen's hands flew from their place above his head to take hold of Evie's gyrating hips. With his fingertips digging into his luscious ass, he helped guide her while she rode his face with reckless abandon.

When Evie's body went rigid above him, Cullen couldn't keep his eyes shut anymore. His eyes flew open and he peered up just in time to see Evie's face contorted into a look of pure euphoria; her eyes screwed shut, chin pressed to her chest, her mouth hanging open, and a single name being shrieked as she finally burst on his tongue.

“Cccccullennnnn!”

Her whole body quaked as her hips continued to roll over his mouth and tongue. Cullen revelled in the feeling of her falling apart above him. He did everything he possibly could to prolong Evie's orgasm; catching her clit between his lips and sucking hard when she rolled her hips back, thrusting his tongue into her quivering entrance as she curled them up. He lapped at every inch of her sweet, pink treasure, basking in the taste of her on his tongue. Her body was his temple and wouldn't spill a single drop of the sacrament she was offering to him.

Cullen worshipped Evie from below her undulating body until he was forced to stop. Her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling his face away from the altar between her thighs and pushing his head back into the floor below. Cullen dug his fingertips into her the soft flesh of her bottom, trying to drag her over his parted lips. He needed more of her, all of her. He needed to drink her in until she was all that was inside of him.

Evie released his hair a moment later, giving Cullen his chance to pull her back over his lips. Just a little more of her, one more taste was all he needed. He began to tug her back up but the moment he pulled, Evie tumbled. She fell forward over him, landing on her forearms as she continued to gasp for air.

In a flash, they were back to the roles they both knew so well; Cullen caring for Evie as she was trembling and panting for him. A pang of disappointment hit Cullen square in the gut but he quickly tamped it down in favour of tending to his love. He moved his hands from their place on Evie's voluptuous hips to the cool floor and pushed himself out form under her. Hefting himself onto his knees, he crawled along the flagstone until he was kneeling next to her. He pulled off his fur-lined surcoat and draped it over her sweat-slick shoulders, shielding her quivering body from the chill in the air.

“Come here.” Cullen murmured softly while he coaxed her into his arms. A loving smile tugged at his lips as Evie turned into his embrace with hesitation. He lowered them gently onto the floor, tucking Evie into his side while ensuring her naked body remained covered. She curled up into him instantly, her bare feet wrapping around his boots and one of her dainty hands laying over his chest to trace the rivets on his cuirass. He couldn't decipher what she was thinking, what she was feeling in that moment. She remained silent save for her ragged breathing and hid her face against his neck the moment they were laying down together.

“Are you alright, love?” Cullen asked between tender kisses to Evie's temple and forehead. An automatic question. He always wanted – _needed_ – to be sure he hadn't pushed her too far. Even if Evie had been the one doing all the pushing this time around.

“I should be asking you that. I did... well, you know... take charge...” Evie replied softly.

Cullen rolled his head to the side along the flagstone below them. He peered down at Evie's face half hidden against his neck, trying to read her expression. The slight worry he felt dissipated when he saw her grinning gleefully while nibbling on her bottom lip.

“I'm alright, I promise.” Cullen assured her with his smile still in place. He pressed another kiss to her temple before resting his head back against the stone floor. His fingertips traced idle patterns over the soft fabric of his surcoat wrapped around Evie's body as he spoke. “I um, I rather enjoyed myself actually.” It was hard for him to admit it, but Evie deserved the truth. “It was nice to not have to be in charge... in control for a little while... I understand now why you enjoy it so much.”

A long silence dragged on between them after that. Cullen's mind raced as fast as his heart in his chest and his smile disappeared completely. Staring up at the high ceiling, he began to worry he shouldn't have admitted that. Evie so enjoyed having her burden of command lifted from her when they were together. And he enjoyed giving her that freedom. He knew it was selfish of him to ask her to take it back, to put so much pressure on her in yet another aspect of her life. But not having to worry, to think, to act, only listen and follow was such a relief. If there was even a small chance she was willing to give that to him, how could he not tell her the truth?

“Maybe next time,” Evie giggled into Cullen's neck, breaking the silence. “you'll actually follow my orders.” A beaming smile lit his face the moment she uttered the words. Next time. Yes, there would definitely be a next time.

 


End file.
